desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CatherineMunro
Ask away -- I'm here to help. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 21:46, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Hey there *Thanks so much for everything. A couple of things: :*The logo; would you be able to make the pink bit behind it the same colour as the darker pink please? :*News; I'd like an RSS feed if possible...? :*Forums; Could I have one called Wisteria Lane please? Also, how do I admin User:LostxAngel? THanks a lot for all you've done, once again! -- 15:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::*It won't let me into ; says it's restricted to staff. I'll try out the feeds in a bit :) I'm just working on uploading the images now! Are you into DH, and are you going to be sticking around like you do with House? It's OK if not, I'm just curious :D -- 15:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::*There seems to be a problem... if you click on an image, it takes you to the image page alright, but then it doesn't show the image until you click the link to make it full size.... -- 16:10, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::*Yah, I know. After I did it, I realised that actually, I could have just moved them. Feel free to undelete it all, and I'm really, really sorry about that. -- 16:48, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::*Done. -- 16:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::*Yep, Lostpedia, Harry Potter Wikia, Doctor Who Wikia, and I do have an account at Wikipedia but don't do much. So yeah... I'm quite familiar. My only problem is coding, like CSS; I just can't do it. Oooo I had a question - help guide; can I just take it from Wikipedia as was done on the House Wikia? And do you have any ideas for this site; what do you think of it? I'd appreciate input.. :) And, also, just a minor thing; when you input something in the search box and then press enter on your keyboard, it takes you to search, so even if the article is there, it takes you to the search page instead of the article page; would it be possible to change this? Wow that was poorly explained... -- 17:36, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Question *OK, so, I added family sections to bios. Take Julie Mayer for example. What do you reckon? I'm not sure whether it looks good, so should it: #Stay at top of page #Stay, but at bottom of page below actual bio #Be made smaller, somehow (I don't know how) #Be moved to a subpage, for example Julie Mayer/Family What do you think?? -- 12:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) A Second Question *I made a new skin: Mediawiki:Aquabook.css. Is there a way to add this to the list available in preferences? Thanks, -- 14:35, 22 April 2007 (UTC) No Problem *That's fine, I know your busy. I asked you another question above ^ .... ;) And yes, I do actually. Images. When I click on them in articles it takes me to the image page, but the image doesn't show up. All it says is underneath where it should be (and clicking that takes me to the image). An example of what I mean is at this url: Image:LynetteParker3x19.jpg. Would you be able to solve this; I haven't seen it on any other wikia... I posted this to Bugzilla, with no reply.... any ideas? And also, finally, would it be able to post a link to this wiki in the TV section on the main page of Wikia? Thanks a lot, -- 15:40, 27 April 2007 (UTC)